


What We Don't Expect

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Treat, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy, zarabithia. :)





	What We Don't Expect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy, zarabithia. :)

Falling in love is a weakness that she had not expected to rediscover that she was still capable of feeling. It was a rather deeply unexpected feeling to discover within her heart.

Falling in love with two men that are Jedi and were of the Jedi Order, was even more unexpected. That she has yet to kill either of them, is a testament to how far she’s fallen from the Dark Side.

She would have thought that Count Dooku had managed to train such feelings out of her with the Dark Side. That he had managed cut her love out.

Trying to make her the –

 

Someone stirs sleepily, brushing her arm gently to catch her attention and she growls softly tensing, the Force quivering around her as one of the sleepers around her stirs into wakefulness. Dark Brown eyes blink at her and she softens slightly as his presence gathers around her. 

It felt light and soothingly feeling like the warmth of a sun that she had never stopped to let herself bask in, because of the jobs she took and the Clone Wars. A tattooed hand gently touches her cheek, she just barely stops her disquiet from entering the triad bond they all share.

“Easy, love. It is just Obi-Wan, attempting to steal all the sheets again.”

She snorts as Quinlan chuckles softly and the aforementioned man groans into the pillow that had rightfully belonged to her. He makes an argument about cold over warm before twisting around to kiss her. Then kiss Quinlan too.

Quinlan snorts loudly.

She chuckles softly as she listens to them bicker before moving onto breakfast as well as discussing Obi-Wan’s plans to visit the Amidala-Skywalker twins and goes to their meditation room to meditate on the warmth that she has found with them.


End file.
